Portals
Portals There are three types of portal block in Minecraft. The most common of these is the Nether Portal block and the other two are the End Portal and End Gateway. Function Nether Portal If the player stands in a Nether Portal block for four seconds (More if TPS is low) they will be transported into the Nether dimension (or into the Overworld if the portal is in the nether). These are incredibly common as they are made of obsidian, a highly durable but abundant block. This makes nether portals easy to build but time consuming to destroy. Many nether portals can be found within spawn and one is almost always active at 0,0. The Nether is a very useful dimension to have access to because of travel. moving one block in the nether is equivalent to moving eight in the Overworld, so a player can travel from one location in the overworld eight times faster if they do it through the nether. It is worth noting that if another active portal is detected within 128 blocks of the new one, they will link together and a new portal will not be created. End Portal End Portals, as the name implies, allow travel between the overworld and the End. End portals have troubled history on 2b2t. When they were first generated, only three were available, and these were quickly destroyed (back then portal blocks could be destroyed by explosions). Players then used hacks and backdoors to create their own, and Hause continually destroyed these and tried to build one definitive portal structure for everyone to use. He enabled and disabled the entire dimension of The End many times. Between 2014 and the end of The Rusher War only two portals were known to the public (or rather the privileged public) and very few players actually built there. (With the exception of Torogadude, Jacktherippa, and Fit). Because of 1.9 and subsequent updates, and the work of Hause, There are many more permanent portals, and many players have access to and use the End, as it is a resource-rich and seemingly safe area, and little explored compared to the other dimensions. End Gateway The end gateway shares the texture of an end portal but is on all sides. It is used to teleport to the outer end islands, away from the main island. Relatively useless on 2b2t considering how easy it is to just build out, take a bridge someone else built, or use the Elytra+ hack. They are always surrounded by bedrock and require an enderpearl to enter. Trivia * The End Gateway is the block used in the new 2b2t queue which gives the quasar-like background. * None of these blocks are restricted by the "disable block" command and can be placed and stored easily. * Each of these blocks except the nether portal block is indestructible and cannot be broken (Unless you are an admin or use an exploit) * An end portal block was going to be installed at Aureus but they didn't have time before the coords were leaked. * The only way to obtain any of the item forms of these blocks is through commands. (Lets just thank the melon god that iTristan existed) Category:Game mechanics Category:Hacked Items Category:Items Category:Mechanics